


Something Changed

by merryghoul



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Community: femslash100100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: On the night of her SmackDown title rematch with Charlotte, few people know where Bayley is.
Relationships: Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose
Kudos: 9





	Something Changed

**Author's Note:**

> For the Greek Mythology table. Prompt: Echo.
> 
> Fic meant to be part of a longer AU where Bayley acquired godlike powers, but I abandoned the idea.

Few people saw Bayley enter the T-Mobile Arena or hang out backstage. She showed up in enough spaces to make sure she was known to certain members of the staff.

Sasha was one of the few that saw Bayley before her title rematch with Charlotte. Sasha was backstage at SmackDown in case she was needed to appear at any part of the Draft. She was still sore from Hell in a Cell. It felt like she wasn't going to be cleared in time for a rematch with Becky to decide the first draft pick on Raw. Sasha didn't mind not being cleared for the match. It wasn't a rematch for what she really wanted, the Raw Women's Championship. Not like she could get a rematch for that title again immediately anyway, as she was drafted to SmackDown that night. There was the SmackDown Women's Championship. If Bayley didn't win her rematch tonight, Sasha could go after Charlotte again. But, to be truthful with herself, Sasha's heart wasn't into going after the SmackDown Women's Championship at the moment.

Sasha walked in and out of the designated women's locker room. Nothing unusual happened inside. The only odd thing was despite Bayley's scheduled title match, Bayley wasn't in the locker room at all. 

Sasha saw a woman in a hooded gold jacket with fringe towards the end of the show. Something compelled Sasha to walk up to the woman. It wasn't until Sasha was inches in front of the hooded woman that she could make out the woman's features. The hooded woman was Bayley. Sasha noticed Bayley sporting a darker bob cut and a logo on her top that appeared to be far from anything Bayley usually wore to the ring.

Sasha exclaimed Bayley's name before Bayley gave Sasha a peck on her lips. "I'll explain at the hotel," Bayley whispered before walking to gorilla position.


End file.
